The present invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus. More to particularly this invention relates to a data processing method and apparatus for use in engine control of an engine development.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Formerly, for example, a multi computer system shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open SHO 62-139064 is used as a data processing apparatus of a computer. The data processing apparatus has the object that it eliminates complication or trouble on adaptive manipulation in response to various applicable examples. FIG. 1 is configuration view showing one example of the data processing apparatus. In FIG. 1, a free programmable read only memory (PROM) 1102 is allocated to the first computer 1101. Data exchange between the first computer 1101 and the free programmable read only memory 1102 is performed through a data path 1103. Read only memory 1105 is allocated on the second computer 1104. Data exchange between the second computer 1104 and the memory 1105 is performed through a data path 1106. The first computer 1101 has a write-read memory (random access memory) 1107. The second computer 1104 also a write-read memory 1108. Series data connection path (channel) 1109 is provided between the first computer 1101 and the second computer 1104. The first computer has a series input 1110.
In the apparatus of this constitution, it is capable of filing 16 pieces of different data sets fixedly into the read memory of the second computer 1104. The free programmable memory 1102 is accessed by the first computer 1101. The following memory cells are provided for the free programmable memory 1102. In case of constitution for computer system arrangement, a memory cell into which numbers of data-set intended to use in the second computer 1104 based on the suitable input to the first computer 1101 is filed, is provided within the memory cells. The numbers of data-set are memorized fixedly until when new constitution of computer system arrangement is implemented to the programmable memory 1102. Starting time of program progression, for example, at the time of making of operating voltage, the first computer 1101 transmits the number of data-set to the second computer 1104 through the series connection path (channel) 1109 in each time it happens. The second computer 1104 memorizes the number of data-set into its own write-read memory 1108 based thereon. When the second computer 1104 employs data from the read memory 1105, the second computer 1104 fetches the data from the numbers of data-set memorized on its own write-read memory 1108. Besides, when the operating power supply is off, and the computer system is off, the number filed in the write-read memory is disappeared. At the time of starting of the system, the data-set is newly memorized thereon.
Now, in the data processing apparatus for use in engine control of an engine development, work of tuning for confirming result while changing various control parameters is required in order to obtain required engine characteristics. When the above described apparatus is used as the data processing apparatus, it permits a data-set of control parameter to set to the read only memory 1105 beforehand. A control parameter is capable of being changed by virtue of a data-set number supplied from the programmable memory 1102 based on the suitable input to the first computer 1101 while setting data-set of the control parameter to the read only memory 1105 beforehand.
However, the number of data-set set in the read memory 1105 beforehand is confined, also number of the data-set number provided by the programmable memory 1102 is confined. There is required that it implements new program operation such as disconnection of both of operating power supply and the computer system, and change of read only memory 1105 into another one with different data-set, in order to implement tuning of control parameter which requires enormous numeric combination. Such trouble comes into one cause which lengthen development period of engine. There is requirement that change of control parameter is intended to perform in the condition that the engine remains operated to perform rapid tuning while shortening the development period.